justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gift Machine
|allapp = https://www.trueachievements.com/game/Just-Dance-2020/achievements }} The Gift Machine is a system to buy avatars which debuted in . It has also appeared in , , and . The gift machine first debuted in this game, under the name “Gashapon Machine”. There are two machines in this game, a blue one and a yellow one. Buying an avatar on the blue machine costs 10 mojo, and 20 mojo on the yellow machine. It is also possible to scan the QR Code with the Wii U Gamepad on Yo-Kai Medal Toys which will give you special coins to use with the machine. There is one white colored machine in this game. By spending 100 mojo coins, the player can obtain avatars, stickers, skins, and alternate routines. Additionally, the game will occasionally give the player a free turn which costs no mojo. The machine is needed to unlock all unlockable routines besides Thumbs, Sugar Dance, and the songs which are unlocked after the player has danced to 2 routines. Unlike the Yo-Kai Watch machine, this machine has a counter which lists how many gifts are left in the machine. There is one red colored machine in this game. It is very similar to . By spending 100 mojo coins, the player can obtain avatars, artwork, and alternate routines. The game no longer occasionally gives the player a free turn which costs no mojo. The machine is needed to unlock all unlockable routines except for Extreme Versions (which can be unlocked by getting Superstar or higher on the song’s respective Classic routine) and the songs which are unlocked after dancing to 3 routines. Like , there is a counter that lists how many gifts are left in the machine. By spending 100 mojo coins, the player can get stickers, avatars, skins, and aliases. Gallery Game Files Gasha 00 body front.png|The Gashapon machine in Smartglass resources images 296497294 gasha play.png|The Mojocoin count icon in In-Game Screenshots YokaiwatchGiftmachine1.png|The machine in YokaiwatchGiftmachine2.png JustDance2018Giftmachine1.png|The machine in JustDance2018Giftmachine2.png JustDance2018Giftmachine3.png JustDance2018Giftmachine4.png|Unlocking All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Rewards Jd 2018 Gift Machine 1.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 2.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 3.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 4.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 5.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 6.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 7.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 8.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 9.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 10.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 11.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 12.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 13.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 14.jpeg Jd 2018 Gift Machine 15.jpeg Rewards Videos Yo-Kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Yo-kai Watch Dance Just Dance SE Avatar Machine JUST DANCE 2018 GIFT MACHINE GASHAPON UNLOCKS PT1 JUST DANCE 2018 ALL GIFT MACHINE UNLOCKS, SONGS, AVATARS, STICKERS PT2 Just Dance 2018 - All gift machine rewards|Video showcasing all rewards as seen in the Gift Machine menu. Just Dance 2019 Gift Machine Just Dance 2020 - Get all the Gift Machine rewards References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition